There are presently available, many different types of curing devices. The bulk of these devices incorporate heat generating means for generating heated gases, which, through a fan system, blow directly on the material to be cured. However, in some instances, such as in the curing of mangled material, including loosely interwoven fabrics and resin powder, these types of open air curing devices suffer from the unacceptable drawback that the fibre and powder are blown into the surrounding atmosphere, creating serious environmental health problems.